That damned voice within
by Red Lisbon
Summary: Jane felt like he was in constant battle. Some days it was easier to win these battles, but on most of them he just wanted to give in. And really what was so bad in giving in anyway?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay I wanted to write a bit of light fluff and this is the start of a multi-chapter. I can't promise it will have a happy ending and that it will remain light all through-out. But please read and review. Reviews make me happy. **

Jane felt like he was in constant battle. Some days it was easier to win these battles, but on most of them he just wanted to give in. And really what was so bad in giving in anyway? The battle I am speaking of is the war in his heart. He has been in love with Teresa Lisbon for more than a year now. Maybe even longer if he was completely honest with himself, but this is Jane we are talking about he would never be completely honest.

He started noticing this dilemma one fine morning when he was having a cup of tea on his couch. Lisbon came in earlier than usual dressed in the usual pants suit but in heels and had a bit of perfume on. Her hair was divine and she was so calm and composed as she walked from the elevator to her office. **"I want to touch her hair"** a small voice said inside his head. It was gone before the thought completely registered itself. Jane wondered what brought Lisbon in so early. And being the man that he was, he stood up and went to appease his curiosity. Jane knocked on Lisbon's open office door and watched as she looked up at him with those big doe-like eyes. **"Those eyes will be the death of me." **It's that voice again. _"Good morning Lisbon! What brings you in to the salt mines so early today and dressed like __**THAT**__ might I add?"_ Jane's stomach gave a little lurch as he watched the blush crawl up from Lisbon's neck up to her cheeks and redden her ears a bit as well. **"What I wouldn't give to trace that blush path with my lips" **said the voice in his head. Ok the voice in his head would probably be his subconscious saying how much he was attracted to Lisbon. But it hasn't been so vocal before, and he is finding it irksome because he can't keep track of what he should be actually thinking since the voice is giving him distracting ideas. _"I needed to get some papers ready for the court hearing; I am supposed to be in court by 9. That is the reason I am here so early and dressed like this."_ Jane heard the hint of irritation in her voice. Typical Lisbon she never wanted to seem feminine and soft but because she was due in court she had to. Why was it that she didn't see how lovely she was? _"No need to fret my dear you look absolutely jury worthy."_ He said as he walked around her desk sat on the right corner of it and touched an area of her hair and traced it to the end which was her shoulders. **"That's the stuff." **The voice said and Jane was taken aback by what he had unconsciously done. It seems like the voice had more power over him than he expected. At this moment Lisbon looked a bit shocked at what Jane did. _"Jane, what are you up to? I will only be gone for half the day, so don't get any ideas! I want this office in one piece when I get back."_ Lisbon said in her most bossy and threatening tone. Jane took this as his cue got up and moved towards the door, he needed to distance himself from her anyway he remembered thinking about tracing the blush path with his lips and did not trust himself enough to be in total control. **"Oh but wouldn't it be so heavenly?" **Jane turned around before he was out the door. "I am hurt Lisbon, now why would I want your office in any kind of piece other than one? I will be in my attic if a case comes up." With that he walked out the door in a calm pace. Which was the total opposite of what he was feeling; he wanted to scramble up the stairs and hide under his cot. What is happening to him? Has he finally lost his mind?


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thanks to the people who followed and also those who posted a review for the first chapter of this story. I will try to make it as easy to read as possible. It's a bit hard with the VOICE intervening in normal Jane and Lisbon banter, but it is what brings out the fun. **_

Jane did not emerge from his attic until he was sure Lisbon has gone to court. The voice in his head hadn't stopped reminding him of how his fingertips still tingled from when he touched her hair. And after almost two hours of trying to ignore his own incessant subconscious, he finally just gave up and went down to the bullpen to see if any dead bodies had dropped.

While walking down the stairs he already heard munching and clicking of keys on a keyboard. He was sure that the three members of the team are now present. Rigsby, most probably snacking right after breakfast. Van Pelt busy doing online courses to further her computer savvy and be able to trace any thing with lightning speed. Cho reading a book since he is already done with most of his paperwork and is now bored since no case has come up.

As Jane entered the bullpen and headed to the beaten up couch in the corner, he inwardly smiled at his insight. Everything he predicted the team was doing was right except for Rigsby, aside from munching he was using one hand to try and type up a report.

"**I really know these people well" **

Jane thought oh-oh the voice is back. What does it want now?

"**I want nothing really. Just pointing out that this is my family now."**

He moved to sit down on his favorite corner of the couch as he watched everyone.

"**I should do a magic trick for Grace, she loves that. Then Cho and Rigsby will start betting on who will guess how the trick works first." **

Instead doing as the voice bid he laid down on the couch. He was thinking that the last thing he needs was to get even closer to these people. They are stepping stones they don't need to get attached to someone who is basically just using them. I need to try and sleep this cursed voice won't shut up. I will just contemplate the Elvis stain until I fall asleep.

After the inner debate Jane's brain was so exhausted he was asleep in half an hour. He woke up from his nap when he felt a crumpled up piece of paper hit him smack dab in the forehead. He opened his eyes gingerly to look for the source and he saw Lisbon glaring at him arms crossed while barking _"My office now!_

Lisbon hastily turned around and stalked of to her office. Jane was left wondering what he did to earn her ire. **"Oh this should be great! I love it when she gets testy. Such a little firecracker."** Jane had to suppress his urge to roll his eyes at the stupid voice. Lest he seem like he is sassing his bosses temper.

He stood up and walked toward Lisbon's office. **"I just can't wait." **

Right as he was walking past Grace's desk he pulled a post-it from behind her ear. This was where she kept all her passwords. The kicker was she has been looking for the post-it for the past hour and she left it stuck inside her locked drawer where no one else has a key to. Jane kept walking after handing Van Pelt the piece of paper.

"_Nice Jane! I've been looking for this all morning!"_ Grace said after him in irritation after showing Cho and Rigsby what Jane handed her.

"_He must have picked the lock to your drawer."_ said Cho

"_But Grace said she saw the post it when she opened her drawer this morning and Jane didn't even go near her when he passed her earlier to lie on the couch." _Rigsby said.

"**Now that wasn't too hard right?" **said the voice because Jane over heard all the discussion as he leisurely strolled toward Lisbon's office. He stopped at her door which was closed.

"**Oh goody, goody some privacy."** Jane was a bit alarmed with the choice of words his subconscious was using. Really? Goody, goody? He thought. This does not bode well. He inhaled deeply to calm himself and knocked on the door.


End file.
